jewelpettinklefandomcom-20200216-history
Sara
Sara (沙羅; Sara) is the human partner of Sapphie in Jewelpet Tinkle. She is also the second oldest in Akari's class, next to Leon. Appearance Sara is a Japanese and Indian girl, with short blue hair and red eyes, wears glasses. Being the second oldest in her class, she is also the second tallest. Her choice of clothing would be anything that won't stand out which includes a lab coat. She would only wear bright dresses if it was a special occasion. Her magician's attire is mostly a blue, or sapphire color. Personality Sara in the beginning may seem cold, but as the story progresses she begins to warm up to Akari. At first, Sara could be described as a cool, calm, and collected person. She would often work in her laboratory. But, as the story progresses she became used to Akari and the others. Plot She's the genius prodigy of the trio who likes science, especially chemistry and physics, inventions and always reads magic books. She lived all by herself after her parents left, being guarded by the government and she doesn't talk that much, sometimes becoming a cold-hearted person. She is an expert on doing magic using chemistry and magic physics, while making her experiments successful. She is an honor student at the academy. Both Nicola and Miria think that she is weird, but Akari thinks that Sara is a nice person inside, although she doesn't show it. She and Nicola are rivals due to their knowledge in magic. Her wish after she obtains the Jewel Star title is to be a famous Scientist. Her only fear is mushroom gills lines under the top, seeing she has a psychological phobia on them. She and Miria can't get along nicely until episode 21 where the incident happened when their bodies were swapped. Nicola seems to have a crush on her as the story goes on, though she ignores him. In episode 31, At first, she thought herself that she was fine with being alone and didn't even needed neither of her parents nor friends except Sapphie, but upon seeing Akari of how much she is trying her best to bring her plant back to life, Sara started to break down in tears and realize how lonely she feels now to the point she gone to apologizes to her and teamed up together to recover the plant she had. Upon seeing Sara as finally grown, Halite gave her the 11th jewelstar. Sara is the only student in the Magic Academy who can use alchemy in her spells seeing as though she understands which chemicals she can use. Along with Sapphie, they can use magic together through her Jewel Charm. She can use Jewel Flash to change her attire into her own blue magician's outfit to amplify her magic. Although she is very skilled at not only using, but inventing magic, her magic lacked emotion. She slowly understood from Akari that her powers can become more stronger if she puts emotion into her magic. Trivia *It is revealed that Sara is an honor students and has the headmaster *In one episode it is revealed that Sara has a fear of mushrooms because she says that they're under parts look like gills. * She loves most of the animals. * Her favorite food is pancakes. * Her favorite subject at school is math and physics but like Leon she dislikes Home Economics. * Nicola apparently has some potential love interest to her, but Sara however ignores it. * In the opening it is said that Sara has an IQ of 240. * Sara in Arabic means "Princess". Gallery Screenshots 41212 150433104979487 100000383956368 311750 3741701 n.jpg 258.jpg Sara (Jewelpet Tinkle) full 851782.jpg 58259 150433001646164 100000383956368 311737 1823220 n.jpg 231.jpg 259.jpg 229.jpg 199260 199615266730344 2899978 n.jpg 206364 104152603002933 100002245806458 37647 5253425 n.jpg 839248.jpg 197908_199839133374624_6966678_n.jpg|Sara as shown in her transformation in Jewel Land Grand Prix. 421858_499608076763140_713819983_n.jpg|Miria in Sara's body after the chaos that the headmaster caused in episode 21. JPT Eyecatch 5.jpg|Sara's First Eyecatch JPT Eyecatch 6.jpg|Sara's Second Eyecatch fahvc.jpg 14wa09-eb987.jpg|Sara and her jewelstars 20110726180739.jpg|Sara's gone nuts once she saw the mushrooms in episode 9. 1299285691770.jpg 5687063.jpg|Sara embarassed when being forced to wear a bunny suit 2010-06-19-17.jpg|... Sara's Jewelstars recovered.jpg Sara_(Jewelpet_Tinkle)_full_176395.jpg|Sara as shown making potions. 1.png Sans titre.png Images (5).jpg 0000رنين والجواهر الحلقه 21 جزء 2-752 ‫(164165127)‬ ‫‬.jpg 0000رنين والجواهر الحلقه 21 جزء 2-752 ‫(164165245)‬ ‫‬.jpg 1.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters